


Exactly What It Looks Like

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Chilton in Lingerie, Dirty Talk, Embarrassed Chilton, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Power Play, Roughness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You discover Chilton's guilty pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardsAmbrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/gifts).



> Thank you, BardsAmbrosia, for the req! I'm pretty sure you would like to see Chilton in panties 110% of the time ;)
> 
> This somehow turned into a power play as I wrote it. I sure didn't plan it to be like this when I started lol

Looking around the room, you find yourself wondering how on earth you got here; standing opposite a 40-something year that made more money in a year than you expected to make in five, in a kitchen that was bigger than your bedroom. Frederick seemed so sophisticated when you first met him. You eventually realized that he wasn't a gentleman as much as a big-shot who liked to overcompensate the fact that he was a complete dork with a snarky attitude and expensive cars. But despite all that, you had still agreed to go out with him when he asked you (or rather, your knees). The only person more surprised than you was Frederick when you agreed to go on a second date with him. It had been about a month and a half since the two of you had started dating and you had really taken a liking to him.

At the moment, you are leaning against the counter, sipping fancy wine from a fancy glass, and looking around Frederick's apartment, wondering if he would ever let you bring something colourful into the home. You feel his eyes on you, watching your face carefully to interpret any changes in your expression. You ignore him and keep looking around with your best pokerface.

"You have a beautiful house, Frederick," you say, finally. "I'm kind of curious to know why you haven't had me over before."

He laughs nervously. "Oh, I don't know," he mumbles, "I guess I was just nervous about how you would react. Most people don't like my house very much."

You shrug. "I mean, I guess it could use some variety."

Frederick frowns. "Of course," he murmurs.

You give him a reassuring smile. "Really, Frederick," you say, "It's lovely."

He gives you the ghost of a smile, then picks up the bottle of wine on the island beside him. "Refill?" he asks.

"Sure," you say, holding out the almost-empty wine glass in your hand.

Frederick comes towards you to pour, but fumbles with the bottle as he tips it, causing the wine to splash on your tights. "Fuck!" he cries. "I am so sorry!"

"It's okay, Frederick," you say, laughing. "They're black, so you can hardly tell." 

"Come on," he says, extending his arm to you. "I'll lend you something of mine." He leads you to his bedroom, which is not much different than the rest of the house, except slightly more cluttered. 

You stand in the middle of the room with your wet tights in hand as Frederick digs a pair of jeans out from his closet for you. "Here," he says, handing you the pants and taking the tights from you. "Again, I am so sorry. I'll just go throw these in the wash."

He's so cute when he's flustered like this. You put on the pants, smiling to yourself, and then look around the room. The floor feels cold under your just-dry feet so you look for a pair of socks to wear. You figure that there would be some socks in the top drawer of the dresser, and open it, only to find yourself staring at his underwear… And also, someone else's.

You feel a painful twinge in your chest as you pick up one of quite a few expensive lace panties in the drawer among the boxers. 

You don't hear the tap of his cane against the hardwood floor until it is too late. "Oh my god," says Frederick's voice behind you.

You turn to see him standing in the doorway, looking absolutely terrified. You look at him with the panties still in your hands. "I was looking for socks," you mumble. "I didn't find them." You toss the underwear back into the drawer. You have to say you are disheartened. You had thought that the two of you were serious. Frederick certainly didn't seem like the type to date more than one woman at a time.

"That's not what it looks like-" he says frantically, dropping his cane and coming towards you.

"Oh, it's okay," you say, trying but failing to keep the disappointment out of your voice. "I mean, we never really discussed the nature of our relationship."

"No, but-"

"And we definitely never said that we were exclusive, so'"

"We are!" he says, taking your hands in his. "We are definitely exclusive. You are the only person I like, and I am not seeing anyone else."

"So what?" you ask, "Do you just like to keep your ex's underwear in your top drawer?" 

Frederick turns completely red. "Uh-I…" he stutters, and suddenly, it dawns on you.

Wow, you are an idiot. "They're yours," you whisper, "Aren't they?"

That sure gets the words out from his mouth. Frederick flushes as he quickly and awkwardly explains that he bought them once because he saw them in the store and thought they were pretty, even though he didn't have anyone to wear them at the time, that he had them in the box for the longest time before randomly deciding to try them on but you are barely paying attention. In the midst of his schpeal, you turn and start digging through the drawer to see what else he has.

"I just like to wear them sometimes," he's saying as you turn back to him. "It's nothing! Just something I like to do to feel good and-"

"Show me," you say.

Frederick stares at you, dumbfounded. "What?"

You hold out the black panties, thigh highs, and hold-ups you had picked out from the drawer. "I want to see," you say. 

Frederick takes the lingerie hesitantly from your hands. "Really?" he whispers.

You nod. "Really. Now hurry up and put them on."

He disappears into the attached bathroom and emerges a couple minutes later, blushing from head to toe.

You bite your lips and inhale deeply when you see him in the lingerie. You walk towards him to get a better look. Frederick shivers when you run your fingers along the rim of his underwear. "How many people have seen you in this?" You ask.

"Only you," Frederick answers shyly.

You look up at him and give him your most seductive look. "Then it's safe to say you've never been fucked in panties," you say.

His mouth drops open but he doesn't speak as you remove his jeans, your dress, and your undergarments. You stand in front of Frederick, completely naked, and smile up at him.

He looks down at you, completely flabbergasted. "I can't believe-"

You hush him and walk towards the bed. You sprawl across the bed and spread your legs for him. "These sheets are amazing, Freddy," you murmur, running your hands over the silk. You smile at the bulge forming in his panties and gesture for him to come closer with a finger. 

He walks towards you at a normal pace, as to not seem too eager, but his face gives it away. Frederick gives you a smile that reminds you of the smile a child has on their face when their mother lets them get the toy they want. He hops onto the bed and crawls in between your thighs. 

You rubs circles on his sides. "You look so good, Frederick," you say. "Downright sexy, really."

He sighs and drops his head, peppering your neck and jaw with little kisses before bringing his lips to yours. You kiss him deeply as you run your hands over his chest and stomach.

Frederick leans on one of his hands against the mattress and brings the other one up to cup your cheek as he runs his tongue over the inside of your bottom lip. "If this is how it'll go every time, I should spill wine on you more often," he mumbles against your mouth. 

You giggle. "I'm down for that," you say, lowering your hands to his panties. You push them down to his thighs, then use your feet to remove them. Right away, you feel his dick against your inner thigh. You take his hard cock in your hand and give it a couple of strokes before guiding it to your entrance. 

Frederick sighs at your wet warmth at his tip. "I can't believe I found someone like you," he moans.

"Just shut up and fuck me, already," you moan, grabbing a hold onto his shoulders and wrapping your legs around his waist. 

He nods and thrusts into you, not too slowly, but not particularly quickly, either. You tighten your legs around his waist, causing him to go deeper inside of you and you both moan. He pulls out and wraps one of his arms around you, anchoring the other against the mattress for leverage, before thrusting again and again into you, picking up his rhythm with each one until he has you groaning every time he enters you and you use your legs around his waist to push him even deeper into you. 

"Harder," you moan. "I need you to be rough."

Frederick lets out a lusty sigh before shifting his position so that his weight is on his knees. You remove your legs from around him as he takes your hips in his hands. He waits for a couple of seconds and watches you, loving the desire he sees in your eyes. Then, with an inhale, he lunges forward, thrusting into you as hard as he could. You let out a shout as the thrust hikes you up on the bed. You grab onto the sheets as he does it again, your mouth dropping open. 

You writhe underneath him as he slams into you over and over. You arc your back against the mattress as he fucks you deeply, moaning your name as he does. You bring a hand down to your clit and start rubbing it. Frederick moans at the sight, then lowers his face to your neck, biting and sucking as he continues to thrust into you. He then wraps an arm around your back and pulls you up to meet his every thrust. 

You gasp at the angle made by your ached back and throw back your head. Frederick lowers his mouth to your breasts and sucks and licks and kisses at them as you cover your face with your hands, your moans getting louder by the second.

"This is what you wanted," Frederick gasps out between his own grunts and moans. "Whether or not you can take it is up to you."

You glare up at him and bare your teeth. You want to show him that he doesn't have full control and decide to take charge. You grab hold of the arm he has hooked behind you and push all your weight towards it, causing Frederick to lose his balance and fall forward. You quickly push him onto his back and climb onto him to straddle him. "Oh, I can take it," you growl as you wrap your hand around his neck. 

Frederick stares up at you in shock, but the shock fades into pleasure as you start riding him, taking him in as far as you can with each thrust. You enjoy the scratch of the thigh highs against your ankles and you are so turned on by the sounds he is making: the moans, the whimpers, the gasps. You lower your face to his, kissing him as you continue to ride his dick, your hand still around his throat. 

He runs his hands all over your body: your back, your hips, your waist, your breasts… You moan his name into his mouth and his breath hitches. "I want you so bad," you sigh, licking and nipping at his lips.

"You have me," he moans back. "I'm all yours."

"Good," you say. You straighten your back and climb off his dick, only to move your body forward and lower yourself onto Frederick's face. He moans against your pussy as he starts eating you out. You moan and grind against him and he presses firm licks around your folds and against your clit. You grab onto the headboard to steady yourself as Frederick moves his tongue and lips in just the way that makes you cry out from pleasure.

"Yes! Yes, right there! Right there! Oh!" 

He grabs onto your thighs and you whimper, no longer being able to grind against him like you wanted. Instead, you sit there, trembling from the sensation, your grip on the headboard tight, your eyes closed and your mouth hanging open. You feel your orgasm coming on and you start pulling away, but Frederick tightens his grip on your legs, not letting you move. You claw at his fingers, but they don't budge. You use the headboard to pull yourself up, but he raises himself up with you, still not letting go of your legs. "Stop, Frederick," you gasp out, but he doesn't listen and keeps eating you out until you orgasm. 

You let out a breathy scream and throw your head back as your back arcs. Your legs spasm and your breathing is heavy, but Frederick does not stop the movement of his tongue and lips against your folds. "Please, Frederick," you grunt out. "Please…" 

You can feel his head move from his quiet laughter and use the opportunity to push his hands away from you and climb off. You look down at him, panting, only to see him staring back with a smug look on his face. You huff and lower yourself down until you're resting on your knees between his legs. You watch his, not breaking eye contact as you lower your face down over his cock, but you stop right before your lips touch the tip. Instead, you grab hold of his thigh highs and remove them. Frederick looks questioningly at you.

"Sit up!" you command, moving out from between his legs. When he rises, you grab his wrists and tie them behind his back with the thigh highs. "I think you like to have control a little too much, Freddy," you say as you push him back down. "I should teach you a lesson."

You move back to your spot between his legs and start sucking him off. Right away, you take him into your mouth, bobbing your head quickly and massaging the underside of his cock with your tongue. Chilton groans and thrusts up. You can tell he wants to grab your head by the way he strains against his bonds.

As soon as you feel him about to orgasm, you pull away. You smirk at him as he looks pleadingly back at you. "Please," he murmurs. 

"Please, what?" you ask innocently, tilting your head to the side.

"Please let me finish," he moans out.

"Why should I do that, Freddy?" you say. "You didn't stop when I asked you to."

He whimpers as you softly stroke his thighs, just under his balls sack. "Please," he whispers.

"You already said that," you say.

"I'm sorry ab-about before," Frederick whimpers. "I've learned my lesson."

"I don't know that you have…" you say, lightly stroking him with a finger, which causes him to let out a soft gasp. 

"I have!" he says. 

You wrap your hand around his shaft and pump his cock twice before stopping abruptly. Frederick groans. 

"Tell me what you want, Freddy," you purr. 

He takes a breath. "I want you to make me come," he whispers. "Please."

"Oh, but you've been such a bad boy," you tease, circling your pinkie finger around his tip. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Frederick whimpers and pushes his hips upwards. He knows he could easily get out of the restraints if he wanted, but he's loving this power play that's going on between the two of you. "I'm so sorry," he whispers. "I am…"

You smile. "I forgive you, love," you murmur as you wrap your hand around his dick. You move your fist hard and fast around the shaft and Frederick comes within seconds, his hips jerking and his come spilling onto his stomach and thighs. He lets out a long, low groan as he unloads, then falls limp against the mattress. 

Sighing contently, you lay down next to Frederick. He turns his back on you so you can untie his hands. "Are you alright?" you whisper as you remove the thigh highs.

"More than alright," he replies, turning back around and gathering you closely into his arms.

You smile and snuggle closer to him. "That was a lot of fun," you whisper.

You feel the vibrations of Frederick's quiet laugh through his chest. "It sure as hell was," he agrees.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any reqs or prompts, etc. please let me know :D


End file.
